Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Lost World/Transcript
(The movie starts where it left off from the previous movie, the same glowing star appeared. The camera moves to the star which it activates the wormhole, moving through the portal to a different solar system where the Moon is, orbiting a Forerunner planet that looked like Requiem, scene switchses to the Throne level in the Moon's interior) *'Parg Vol': Unfortunately my New Lords, the heroes have destroyed the Installation, and since that day come, all hope is lost. *'Dak': No matter Parg, but it wouldn't be possible and can't be a lost cause when we found a remaining Forerunner planet called New Requiem. (Released a hologram of the same planet that looked like Requiem) Perhaps a long last twin of the once living and original Requiem. *'Parg Vol': Interesting, but I have a feeling that the Heroes might knew about New Requiem, until then, I shall led a few ships to prevent the heroes. (Leaves the throne level) *'Dak': While you do that, we shall discover the origins of these Forerunner Ancient Facts at New Requiem. *(Subtitle: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Lost World) *(Scene switches to an Space Station orbiting Earth) *(Scene switches to the interior in the Space Station) *'Sonic': (Walking with Shadow) Well Shadow, I never expect to have a holiday at a Space Station. *(They looked at a window to noticed a group of Empire ships Empire Submarine Carriers and 18 Empire Submarine Cruisers were approaching) *'Sonic': Dammit, its those Empire again! *'Shadow': It's amazing how they come back so quickly. *(One of the Empire Submarine Carriers released some boarding pods, attaching to the Space Station, releasinyg several Empire troopers) *'Computer System': Warning, Empire forces deteted in the Space Station. *'Jeremy': Who the hell are those guys? *'Sonic': What do you think!? They're the Empire. *'Nate': They're not from America, Sonic, you have to remember that. Besides, they're new, what do you expect? *'Sonic': I already knew that the Empire became newborn! *(5 Storm Rabbids were approaching, holding their Laser Rifles and shooting out laser beams) *'Nate': (Ducks for cover) Guys, get out your weapons! *(They brought out some weapons) *(The Empire doesn't come for them and flies over them) *'Nate': Where the hell are they going? *(They heard a vibrate in the Space Station) *'Palmer (Communication)': We got some bad news, it appears that the Empire brought something with them, a bomb. *'Nate': They've probably set a timer on it? How long is the timer? *'Palmer (Communication)': They didn't seem to activate the bomb yet, but unlucky for ya'll, its at the other top side of the Space Station. *'Shadow': Shit! Wait, can't we breathe in space? *(There wasn't any more responds as Palmer didn't respond) *'Shadow': I guess she ended her call. *'Nate': We might as well find that damn bomb and find a way to stop it. *'Tails': I think the timer will be set for at least a day until it blows up. *(They manage to search for the bomb as they killed many Empire troopers, and reach to the top levels and found the bomb) *'Sonic': There's the bomb and it didn't seem to be activated yet. *'Nate': Well, we should take it. *'Sonic': How about we return it...to sender. (Opens the gates that leads to space, holds the bomb as he activates it and kicks it to one of the Empire ships.) *(The Ship explodes as Sonic got on a G.U.N dropship) *'Sonic': Guys, get on! *(Everyone got inside the G.U.N dropship) *'Nate': Son of a bitch! We've only taken out one of so many Empire ships. They must be making their comeback. *'Shadow': We might as well have to find out where the Empire are at. *(The G.U.N fleet manage to leave Earth, sneakly followed the Empire ships through teleportation) *(Back at the Moon, still orbiting New Requiem) *'Dak': Keep orbiting, we are building better security. *'Sledge (Rooga)': You heard him, or we, make sure it had some better security. *'Clone 3': Yeah, like we said. *(Parg Vol appears as a hologram) *'Parg Vol (On hologram transmission)': My new lords, I couldn't be able to stop, and worst of all, the heroes have somehow followed us. *(The G.U.N fleet appeared and started to fire, but another Empire fleet took out the G.U.N ships as most of the falling G.U.N ships were falling in New Requiem's opening) *'Dak': No matter, they would hopefully die if they crashed land. *'Parg Vol': But what if they survived? *'Dak': Then I might as well find something or someone to see if they survive. Perhaps I could send some help. (Presses the button, and one of the giant hatch doors opened, reveaaling the s-Series [Looked like a normal E-Series bot, but colored green and have red eyes, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, and Theta, especially Omega) Now then, Alpha and Beta. Both of you can investigate the crash site of the hero ships while the rest hae something to do to search for any New Requiem's treasure artifacts. *(The E-Series obeyed as they got to space, flying to New Requiem's surface throug the opened as they splitted up) *(With the heroes, they were in a ship that didn't get shot down) *'Richard': What the hell do these guys want from us!? *'Thel': What did you think!? They wanted to prevent us from encountering another Forerunner planet that looked like Requiem. *(Alpha and Beta suddenly appeared) *'Alpha': Survivors found. Scaning Heroes A.K.A Super Mordecai Mounds Hunters. *'Beta': Occupation, destroy. *(Alpha and Beta used their weapons while shooting out laser beams) *'Nate': I keep telling you guys they're new to this Empire stuff. *'Sonic': (Dodges the lasers) And these pieces of crap metal sould've learn! *'Tails': They won't learn! That's why we need to kill them! *(Beta suddenly grabbed Amy) *'Theo': God-dammit! One of the plebs grabbed Amy! *'Paz': Somebody has to stop these killer combat commando robots for Sonic! *'Studder': Allow me to stop these meanie old robots, if I could get an onion. *'Theo': Can someone else voluteer to stop the fucking robots!? *'Sonic': Alright, you sons of bitches! (Charging after Alpha and Beta) *(Sonic kills Alpha and Beta) *'Nate': We gotta end this battle soon! *(An Empire Phantom approaches, as the heroes hide, the dropship pickedmup the parts of the robots to its interior and leaves) *'Cartman': That was too damn close. *'Jeremy': What's that over there? (Points at a random object) It looks important. *(They got to the object to see an Artifact) *'Rtas': It could be one of the Artifacts on New Requiem, the Empire might be looking for those. *(They suddenly saw the rest of the E-Series robots going back to the Moon) *'Thel': The Empire must've been looking for those Artifacts. *'Nate': Why do they need these? *(Back at the Moon) *'Dak': While Alpha and Beta are gonna be into some upgrades, I should be back to check on the rest to see if they have the artifacts. *'Gamma': I have the real artifact. *'Delta': No, mine is the real artifact. *'Zeta': No, mine is the real artifact. *'Epsilon': The new Lords are gonna be so proud. *'Eta': I aptured the real Artifact. *'Theta': No, my artifact is real. *'Omega': One of the New Lords is approaching. *(They stand in a line while Dak appears, noticing tha the rest of the E-Series instead brought some random objects that are only in nature) *'Dak': (Sighs) You fools, its not what what I mean, I man the Artifacts that is from Forerunner technology. (Noticed that Gama actually had a Forerunner artifact) Well Gamma, you did very well on bring this artifact. And the rest of you, I think you mght wanna try again, and to you Omega, for now on, I am gonna have to seal you in one of the Janitor troop levels until you figure out what you might've actually did pathetic. *(Delta, Epsilon, Eta, Theta, and Zet do what thy were told and flied of the Moon while Omega get sealed away to a Janitor troop level and locked in the level) *'Slwdge (Rooga)': And as for you Gamma, your gonna get a new assignment. *'Clone 3': Through one of the doors, you could be able to get some weapons that also shoot out lasers and upgrade your weapon, now go try this door. (Points to the left door) *(Gamma walks through the door as the hatches of the dooropened, GGamma got inside, ony to find that Beta and Alpha are being in repairs, only to be nearly in their new forms) *'Gamma': Alpha...Beta... (Finds the original scrapped parts from Bta and Alpha) This is the wrong level. (Walks out of the level and goes to the right door) *(Back with the heroes) *'Richard': Where the fucking hell are we!? We still haven't answered why they need these...things! *'Rtas': They probably wanted those so they could have these Artifacts for their treasury. *'Nate': This place looks familiar. *(5 Empire Battle Cruisers appeared along with a few Empire Submarine Carriers) *'Shadow': Shit, they must be looking for some other artifacts on this planet. *'Nate': Get the fuck away from me! (Attacks the Empire troops released from the ships) *(A Newborn Promethean Knight appears, jumping on Cartman) *'Cartman': Get your cockass off of my fatass! (Kicks the Promethean on the head, killing him) Sonic, there are too many Empire troopers! *'Sonic': Shit, we need to retreat! *(They tried to retreat, but many Empire forces surround them) *'Nate': We're screwed! *(Scene switches to black, then changes to the Heroes being captives as they weremin cages) *'Theo': (wakes up) Where the cocking balls are we!? *(They see through the cages as they saw multiple Big Grey Storm Rabbids along with several Newborn Sangheili Storm Zealots) *'Sonic': Damn, we were probably in some kind of Empire base. (Sees through the cageas he sees several Empire Ground Vehicles were digging up something off of the ground) They seemed to be looking for some other artifacts. *'Nate': Don't they have enough? Why do they need more? *'Master Chief': Sounds like the Empire were looking for something. *(5 Empire Submarine Carriers approached) *'Jeremy': Damn, this is just gonna be worst and stupid. *'Richard': It would be nice to know where the fuck they're taking us! *'Nate': But how the hell are we suppose to get out of these damn cages!? *'Theo': Or if we can! *'Knuckles': But the cages are locked and there appears to be some kind of a forcefield that is so damn unbreakable on each cage! *(The Empire forces suddenly got distracted by a missle explosion as they see it and the cages were suddenly unshielded and unlocked) *'Sonic': That was weird. (He and the other SMMHs escaped their cages, took some Empire weapons and kill a few Empire forces) *(Nate has his car with him as he gets in, and he speeds off) *(3 Empire Wraiths followed Nate's car) *'Nate': Guys? I need help here! *(The rest tried to help Nate, but they were surrounded and attacked by Rabbid Mechas) *'Sonic': Shit, how the hell are we suppose to help Nate with a bunch of Jackass Mechas!? *(Nate is shown to be getting away from them as he hides his car in an alleyway, confusing the troops) *(Back with the hheroes, they were still being attacked by Rabbid Mechas s thhe Rabbid Mechas kept on shooting lasers out of their cyclop like robotic eyes) *'Sonic': Oh shit, this is bad. *'Knuckles': What do you expect, its a Golden Age of Newborn! *'Theo': We have to keep trying! *(3 Empire Phantoms appeared in front of Nate's car, but he was in reverse, so he backs up and drives back to help) *'Nate': These robots are too smart. *'Knuckles': Those robots are so damn powerful, we'll never find a way to kill them all! *(Suddenly, an explosion comes and kills the robots) *'Sonic': What the hell!? Thats the same explosion that freed us from those damn cages, who the hell would save us!? *(They see a shadow) *'Theo': Who the fuck is that? *'Sonic': I don't know. (Looks at the figure) Who the hell are you? *'???': (grabs them) I am someone who will feel much better without telling you the name. *(They suddenly see a Empire Dropship, approaching) *'Nate': Wherever you live, take us there, now! *(The figure takes the gang and steals an Empire Lich to let everyone aboard the Lich and pilots the ship to get away from Empire reinforecements) *'Nate': Damn, we stole so many Empire vehicles. *'Sonic': I just wish that we would find out who that guy is. *'???': You will find out later. *'Sonic': (Looks around and noticed thatAmy is not here) Hey, where's Amy? *(Scene switches back to the Moon's interior as Gamma got the weapons out of the weapons level) *'Dak': Excellent work Gamma, now here is your new objective, bring us the Artifact that female hedgehog, inside the prison level, we captured it while the rest were fought against us. *(Gamma approaches to the prison level, seeing Amy in one of the cells through the cell door's shield, holding some kind of a small Forerunner object) *'Amy': (Looks at Gamma through the shield) What do you want? *'Gamma': Hand over the Artifact. *'Amy': What fucking artifact? I don't have anything on me! (Drops the Forerunner object) *'Gamma': Thats the Artifact! *'Amy': That's an Artifact!? How the hell am I suppose to know that is an Artifact!? *'Gamma': She is denying she had the Artifact. *'Amy': (Thoughts) Damn, he knew I had it the whole time. (Real life) Okay, here's the artifact. (Holds the Artifact and walks towards Gamma) *(With the rest, they were shown to be camping somewhere in the desert, with Nate's car parked next to one of the tents) *'Theo': How the hell do you get all these cars here? *'Nate': ....I don't know, actually. *'Stewie': I am starting to figure out why the Empire needed the Forerunner artfacts so badly. According to the Empire data logs from that ship's console which I saw possily a while ago, it appears that the reason why is because they wanted to use these artifacts to conqur the universe, and most of all, these Artifacts appears on the same planet that we were on, and somehow believed it to be New Requiem. *'Master Chief': I am starting to have a feeling about how I knew about the old Requiem. *'Brian': You actually knew about the old Requiem? *'Nate': What's the Old Requirem? *'Theo': Uh, sorry to get sidetracked, but Nate, you're actually growing a small beard. *'Nate': I noticed that. It's just like the movies, where they get trapped in the desert and they start growing beards and stuff. *'Master Chief': (Had a slient treatment for 3 seconds) Anyway, I have been in Requiem before, it was possibly before New Requiem. It was a forerunner planet that had an ancient evil called, "Didact". A few hours later, I manage to stop this evil from coposing everyone into their deaths, well most of them on New Phoenix. And I unfortunately lost a friend. *'Stewie': But what about Requiem? And how did New Requiem got born anyway! *'Master Chief': It had been consumed by the sun. And about New Requiem, there are some rumors that it had been made in case Requiem dies. *'Stewie': Then, the rumors are turned out to be true. New Requiem is a replacement of the original Requiem. *'Brian': Well, whoever these Forerunners are, they did a great job on building Installations, Citadels, and homeworlds. *(They see an Empire Phantom, but they see that the dropship didn't noticed them as it flies away) *'Stewie': You know, that dropship must've not noticed us yet, but we have to find some remaining Artifacts before any Empire forces find them first. *'Brian': Relax, we still have our ship, even though it was once owndd by the Empire. *'Stewie': Yeah, that Empire Lich that we steal a while ago. But seriously, who was that guy who saved our lives from those Empire reinforcements? *'Brian': Don't know, don't care. *(Several Empire ships appeared, going to the same direction) *'Stewie': Well, letsget to the Lkch to see whatArtifact they're going to find, next. *(The gang got inside the Lich and flied to the back of the Empire fleet, following the fleet as it was behind another Empire Lich) *'Theo': They didn't seem to realize that we were in this Lich, llus they probably thought that we were Empire forces driving this vehicle. *'Empire Navigator': (Communicating to all Empire ships) Here are the messages from the New Lords, the Heroes have captured one of our Empire Liches after some kind of a hero had saved them from our Rabbid Mechas by destroying them. But not to worry now, the Heroes won't be able to find out about our lan. The New Lords also told that there are some remaining Artifacts left. Once we find them, we will be using them to conquer the Universe. That is all, have a nice day. (Ends the communication) *'Nate': You know what, they seemed to think that they would never let us know that we would knew about their plans. *'Sonic': They don't want us to know. Of course they don't. *(They see that the Empire fleet were landing infront of a Forerunner tower) *'Thel': Is that a Forerunner tower? *'Nate': What did you expect!? Of course it is! *(Nate gets in his car an starts driving towards it, as does everyone else.) *(The rest Brian, Zim, Gumball, and Vinny stayed at the Empire Lich) *'Stewie': You know, I am not quite sure how he got so many vehicles, but he should've tried an Empire Gound Vehicle before. *'Brian': Yeah, really something about that. But seriously, who's gonna pilot this thing, because I think that ship without Pilot initiation is gonna crash any moment. *'Zim': Come on, the crashed wouldn't be so bad. *(The Lich crashed and made a hole as Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian and Vinn got thrown to the wall with bruises and scratch marks) *'Gumball': Perhaps you might've stand corrected. *'Zim': Indeed I have, good job for reminding me. *'Vinny': Look in the briht side, at least we were still alive. But unlike this ship, it got broken and destroyed after we manage to crashed to the middle of the Forerunner tower. *'Stewie': Very true. So what's th plan? *'Zim': Since we manage to got to the middle, we should be able to get to the top of that so called Forerunner tower and once we do, we should be able to find some remaining Artifacts. *(Back with Nate and the others) *(Nate sees the explosion) *'Nate': Oh, fucking sausage cake bastard Lich! (Starts running towards the ship) *'Theo': Are they okay!? *'Calvin': Woah, Nate, they're fine, plus that ship is destroyed! *'Nate': (Stops running) I hope you're right. *'Sonic': We gotta get there just to be sure. *(They were racing to the tower, but been ambushed by 3 Newborn Storm Mgalekgolo minors) *'Nate': What the hell are those things!? *'Master Chief': Hunters! They seem to be guarding the door! *'Sonic': Crap! These guys should use some treatment. *'Theo': One of us has to distract them, while the rest get to the wreck! *'Sonic': What about that guy? (Points at the figure) And who the hell is he, seriously!? *'???': Why do you want to know my name so much? Category:Transcripts